


Melting Wings Beneath Rising Suns

by NoNomDePlume



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (but not really), (it's nobody from seventeen), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Gyuhan (if you squint), Junhan, Light Angst, Long Shot, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutant Powers, One Shot, Romance, Soonhoon (also if you squint), Technically lmao, Two Shot, but like...briefly, unwanted sexual advances (very brief and not detailed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNomDePlume/pseuds/NoNomDePlume
Summary: Again, Jeonghan didn't watch a lot of TV until recently, but there was no doubt who the person currently propping himself over Jeonghan was. Choi Seungcheol had managed to mutter out an apology, winking cheekily before helping the new student up. Eventually running to catch up with the other runners shouting, "Clear the basketball court!"Oh,that's right.Jeonghan had discovered about a billion things that day, was given a billion more. He was grateful for the opportunity to not only evade, but also be absolved of his previous mistakes. That's when he decided that he'll play it low-key, not making any commotion and generally become an honorable student.That unfortunately has proven to be easier said than done and certainly golden boy Choi Seungcheol didn't help one bit.Conclusion: Jeonghan was fucked.*or, basically, i suck at summaries n this is Jeongcheol in mutant school!
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Well-Trained Eyes Find That Things Are Not Alright

When Jeonghan was forcibly enrolled into Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngster's, he didn't imagine the institute being so...

Perfect.

Jeonghan was captured during his errand run, one of the only moments he'd traversed outside of the sewers. Mingyu was sick at the time, and nobody else had volunteered for duty, afraid of the consequences. Being a guess, Jeonghan had volunteered himself despite the repercussions of his brevity.

Yeah...he didn't think his situation through.

At the time, approaching August, everybody within the city apparently thought to stock up before the colder seasons came. In result of this, Jeonghan was caught in a particularly long line, queuing inside the local grocery store. 

He'd considered his options, the people he'd be returning to weren't exceptionally forgiving, but if he stayed then he'll risk...everything, essentially. Unfortunately, the decision was made for him when a man adorning one hell of a visor came up behind him, tapping on his shoulder.

Now, Jeonghan didn't watch TV much before the incident. But ever since, the news - specifically mutant related news, was one segment that he couldn't stop watching. The underground may not have a steady connection, but the crackly muted pictures of the old-timey TV screen were enough for Jeonghan to recognize visor man from it.

Then he booked it.

He managed to travel about halfway down the block - almost getting demolished by a truck for his endeavors - before he was hit with a sudden blinding headache that made the edges of his vision blur. The last thing he registered of that night was the words _calm down._

The next thing he knew he woke up there, at _thee_ mansion, with Professor Xavier himself berating his newest student directly inside his mind.

It was understandably unnerving, but more prominently, Jeonghan had been deathly afraid. This guy knew, he must've.

"You're safe here, Jeonghan, it was an accident."

Yeah, an accident that could incarcerate him forever.

"All of that, has been sorted," The professor had assured, a comforting hand resting on the young mutant's knee. "You're safe, don't worry."

And the professor had looked so earnest whilst conveying it that Jeonghan just couldn't help but believe, at least just this once.

The room he was gifted was infinitely beyond awesome compared to his previous place. In addition to his own room, he also received a roommate who was obviously the type to smile during a thunderstorm.

"Joshua Hong, but you can call me Joshua, I'm gonna give the Professor the benefit of the doubt and say he didn't put us together cause we're both Korean but regardless, welcome." That had been a lengthy speech to accompany a mere handshake. Jeonghan instantaneously liked him.

After the handshake came the institute tour; everyone had their own bathrooms, apparently, which was awesome. The girls and the boys are mostly separated, there are laundry rooms, a garden area, a basketball court that had a recurring and sporadic expiration date-

"You're an intelligent mutant, you'll figure it out."

And Jeonghan did.

During his tour, three boys came barreling in their direction. One of the boy stumbled in between Jeonghan and Joshua, who smartly moved out of the way instinctively. Jeonghan wasn't as smart, and the runner and him both tumbled ungracefully onto the floor.

Again, Jeonghan didn't watch a lot of TV until recently, but there was no doubt who the person currently propping himself over Jeonghan was. Choi Seungcheol had managed to mutter out an apology, winking cheekily before helping the new student up. Eventually running to catch up with the other runners shouting, "Clear the basketball court!"

_Oh_ , that's right. 

Jeonghan had discovered about a billion things that day, was given a billion more. He was grateful for the opportunity to not only evade, but also be absolved of his previous mistakes. That's when he decided that he'll play it low-key, not making any commotion and generally become an honorable student.

That unfortunately has proven to be easier said than done and certainly golden boy Choi Seungcheol didn't help one bit.

Conclusion: Jeonghan was fucked.

*

Jeonghan figured out a number of things quickly during his abrupt sophomore year. Firstly, He found there's a hierarchy even within such an 'inclusive' place as Xavier's Institute. Basically, the hierarchy consisted of the usual, popular kids who have amazing mutations (obviously) and the losers who pretty much are relegated either because they're _super_ dangerous or their mutations are just awful.

Unfortunately, but expectedly, Jeonghan quickly fell into the latter hierarchy.

At this point, one month in, nobody knew anything about the new mutant Yoon Jeonghan, other than his roommate Joshua Hong, who's steadfast tightlipped is also bringing down his reputation somewhat.

"Seriously, Josh, I'm _fine_."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Joshua apparently convinced himself that Jeonghan's first physical education class would end egregiously because of... _dodge ball_.

" _No,_ especially dodge ball."

Because it's when the popular kids congregate to assert their complete dominance over the weaklings, which is apparently Jeonghan.

"You're kidding. They’re in the same group, how is that fair?"

"Logan said in life we'll face opponents disjointedly sized in comparison to ourselves, and we need to overcome them."

Jeonghan's brow rises bemusedly, "Really? _wolverine_ said that?"

"Well, he might've said 'life's tough, deal with it', but paraphrasing is key."

Jeonghan doesn't care, what anyone thinks. Joshua didn't even know what his mutation is and yet he still hangs out with Jeonghan. And Jeonghan will never - could never resort to violence again, but this, he's edging closely to it.

"Just don't die, okay?"

That won't be the problem.

Instead of lamenting, Jeonghan rather put effort into surviving this dodge ball game.

Joshua perches himself front row, hands clenching tightly onto the metal bench. _Really?_ Joshua has zero faith in him - the mutant he just met like...a month ago.

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can feel the presence of somebody new - three somebodies. It won't have garnered as much attention as it should if it isn't for the fact that Choi Seungcheol and goonies chooses to sit beside Joshua, conversing pleasantly.

 _Well_ , Jeonghan thinks, _that's a new development._

"Game!" Logan's billowing voice, coarsen from smoke embers, cuts through Jeonghan's thought. And the newbie barely manages to tuck and roll away from the oncoming fire.

Several mutants on the opposing team teleports to the middle line, collecting 90% of the dodge balls and depositing them to their firing squad. A _literal_ firing squad.

"Fuck."

One kid inhales the balls, jaw unhinging like a snake-human hybrid. It's disturbing and a little amusing. Seriously, he'll be laughing if that kid isn't shooting dodge balls at him like the peashooters from plant vs zombie.

"Move." Jeonghan shoulders his way through his team members. Most of them managing to get pummeled by a ball three seconds into the game, _pathetic_.

Jeonghan understands it isn't their fault; their powers consisted of super-sneezeing, arm-detaching, nose-picking ( _what?_ ), and being blue...

Being fucking blue!

Jeonghan isn't the most athletic, but he likes to think that when it comes to saving his own skin he'll excel at anything. He has so far.

"Why the fuck aren't you doing anything!" And why isn't the professor doing anything? Surely this game is dangerous for students.

The worst thing is the freaking gym court being inescapable until the game finishes, which is a little fucked. They're running around like headless chicken, dodging balls flying forcefully enough to snap their necks. One kid throws a straight up fireball, per request of what seems to be their ring leader. Jeonghan doesn't like that.

"Really?" 

The boy shrugs, grinning like he knows he's hot - which...he sort of is.

Another blue-skin-black-eyes-boy, probably the youngest, huddles in the corner, surprisingly alive in the game. Everyone's still in the game; Apparently, Logan only calls it when a student's unconscious.

Again, _fucked._

Jeonghan just about had enough. Eyes are boring at him from every direction, succeeding in making him feel suffocated. The only factor controlling his mutation is sheer will-power and Choi Seungcheol, who Jeonghan can feel is observing him.

"Come on Jeonghan!" At least Joshua's still supporting him. The half grimace is unnecessary though.

Jeonghan sighs, ducking when a ball charges at his head. Fortunately it didn't hit, but the glass panel behind him isn't as lucky - or as sturdy. Hairline fractures spiderwebs upward until the whole glass panel's one blow away from collapsing.

That could've been his _head_.

"Hey!" Jeonghan protests the same time as the girl responsible throws another ball. This time at the cowering blue-boy.

Jeonghan swears time moves slowly then, his feet deciding to move before he can even register the situation. The ball charges in electric-blue glory, something powerful propelling it forward. The girl smirks and Jeonghan swears if he survives this he'll-

"Stop!"

Something hot flashes from his fingertips, and suddenly everything becomes dark. There's a sound like crackling fire before a second later the charging ball explodes, throwing everybody in the opposing team backwards. Effectively knocking them unconscious.

_Shit._

Jeonghan's aware how he must've looked. His brown eyes by now are shining cerulean, his lengthy blonde hair blindingly silver. It's how he looks whenever _it_ happens. "An exothermic reaction" - Doctor Grey had explained "It's actually how I recognized you from the CCTV camera."

What nobody knows is that Cerebro didn't locate Jeonghan, Doctor Grey did - or at least, something inside her did. Something attaching itself to him, drawn to his uncontrollable mutation like moth to a flame. That's how he knows he's dangerous - omega level dangerous. Even witnessed firsthand the effect of his actions.

Deafening silence fills the room. This is it - he'll return to running again.

And then the first clap starts, agonizingly slow, before the whole room erupts into cheers.

Unfortunately, Jeonghan's still dumbfounded from whatever he just did. This reminds him of something. Something he rather bury within his past forever, erase it from history if possible. He's aware of the steadily approaching figures; Joshua, mainly and Logan too, but it's the glimpse of Choi Seungcheol, protected in solid gold from head to toe, slowly stepping into the court that makes him jolt himself out the door.

Jeonghan registers the confused shouting of his name decrescendoing the further he runs.

He runs past the school entrance, through the basketball court, and further beyond to wherever the fuck until he finds a greenhouse. Panicking, Jeonghan decides that the green leaves might calm him down enough. Besides, the only thing in there he can hurt are herbage and Ms. Monroe’s rock-roses.

He collapses in between an empty terra cotta pot and a wilting bromeliad, hyperventilating

* 

Predictably, the days that follows after the dodge ball incident is a series of bad decisions after bad decisions. Apparently his little stunt garnered quite a reputation for the new kid with the unknown-now-known powers. To put it simply, Jeonghan got popular. And just like anybody thrust suddenly under the piercing limelight, Jeonghan doesn't know what to do with it.

"Lunch later?"

"Can't, class."

Jeonghan stares at his best friend incredulously. "What class?"

A ghost of a smirk graces Joshua's face before he wipes it alongside swiping to the next page. "Flight class."

"Seriously?" Jeonghan never once seen Joshua uses his powers, let alone during flight class when only a handful of people attends. Jeonghan attending a private class certainly knows that Joshua isn't in that class. "You're fucking with me."

Joshua chuckles but his face remains impartial. Jeonghan knows he can probably ask Professor Xavier what his best friend's abilities are, there's a fifty-fifty chance he'd tell him. But Jeonghan accepts such mystery as a challenge, wanting to figure it out alone. Not even questioning several people he suspects already knows what Joshua's powers are.

Still, it's irritating not knowing. And Jeonghan will gladly accept it if Joshua himself confesses his powers, but-

"Uggh, fuck you. Who doesn't tell his best friend what his abilities are?"

"Oh, like you told me yours?"

The hard slap towards Joshua's chest is unexpected but very much warranted. "Ass, you know it isn't my choice."

At least some positives came out of that, mainly all the people he managed to hook up with before finally settling down. Unfortunately, none of them really satisfy him the way a particular person probably would. Not even his boyfriend

"Babe!" Speak of the devil, his boyfriend hollers before jogging towards the tree him and Joshua is currently sequestering under planting kisses up his neck seconds after arriving, prompting Joshua to fish out his airpods and ignore away.

 _Babe._ Mistake number one; a boyfriend. 

The ringleader who led the attack on Jeonghan during the dodge ball incident turns out to be an aphrodisiac. Jeonghan really didn't see that coming since his powers literally did jackshit during the incident. But what absolutely blindsided him is the fact that he’s currently dating said popular-boy aphrodisiac.

"Jackson - I thought you had classes."

"Basketball court's close again."

The resounding ah's comes expectantly. It's another one of those days. The sun shines brightly up in the sky and Joshua beside him relaxes whilst reading a book. The picturesque scene seems silly considering the possibility of some weirdly dressed super villain out there's currently wrecking the city.

With the images of tight leotards or whatever black ensemble the x-men decided to go for this time, Jeonghan wonders what Seungcheol looks like in one of those, also wonders if he's along for the mission right now.

Shaking his thoughts away, he contents himself with Jackson beneath him. He's extremely hot, albeit...a bit douche. Still, out of everybody else, he manages to wrigle his way into being Jeonghan's boyfriend. After the several months stay Jeonghan began dating around, especially when the dodge ball incident was still fresh in everyone's memory.

Hooking up here and there was fun, but then it grew cumbersome, and Seungcheol's eyes following him wherever he decides to have a make out session really are uncomfortable. It stirs something peculiar inside Jeonghan, who decides to push his unluckiness further by accepting Jackson's dating offer.

Somehow his notoriety still hadn't propelled Jeonghan enough towards Seungcheol. The mysterious trio, who he's been informed as the three prodigies allowed by the professor to go on missions, are uber-popular in an untouchable way. Still, it never stops Seungcheol from seemingly searching Jeonghan's blonde head of hair in the cafeteria - or at least, that's what Joshua says he usually searches for.

Bad decisions might be Jeonghan's hidden superpower since that somewhat wanted attention from Choi Seungcheol somehow led up to him dating another guy.

Absolutely stupid.

The innocent kisses Jackson peppers on his neck is expected, but the more his boyfriend's moving, the vigorous he got. "Babe..." this is something Jeonghan doesn't like about Jackson. Well, that and numerous other, but this main thing really irked him.

At first it made their bedroom escapades the funniest he's ever had, and then it just got...oppressive.

Joshua seems to not mind, still leaning against the tree and reading that damn calculus book.

Who reads calculus books?

Feeling a hand up his thighs Jeonghan startles away, rising up from his spot in a futile attempt to escape. "Jackson."

"Come one babe it's been a while." The hand traveling becomes increscent enough that Jeonghan moves backwards, knocking Joshua who finally registers the situation and rises.

The second he does, Jackson's fingers finally makes contact onto Jeonghan's bare skin and involuntary moan rises from Jeonghan's throat.

"Jackson, stop!"

Jackson rolls his eyes, barely facing Joshua, to busy with his boyfriend. "Calm down stickler, he likes it."

"I-"

Somewhere deeply inside his hazy mind, Jeonghan registers muffled bickering, but the crafted warmness spreading throughout his body is doing a terrific job in distracting him. Coherent thoughts manages to swim incoherently inside his brain; suggestions such as 'maybe i shouldn't run away from my problems' and 'maybe dating the first dude who asked him and who also previously attempted to kill him in a dodge ball game probably isn't the best idea' and lastly the ever present 'I don't want this!' Juggles within him before a harsh pull towards reality quickly brings him crumbling down.

He's on the ground, hyperventilating, and there's hand outstretch infront of him glistening gold underneath the sunlight.

No seriously, the hand is solid gold. 

Jeonghan takes it and as he rises he realizes who the hand belongs to. Guess he's not on a mission after all.

"Get off man!"

"Go to the professor," Seungcheol instructs. When Jackson still doesn't move, he bellows, "Now! Before I drag your ass up there."

Pointing threateningly, Jackson begins to follow the instruction, looking afraid of Seungcheol but unwiling to make it obvious. "This isn't over." 

Jeonghan feels his entire body wrought with chills before his attention's quickly shifting towards somebody else. "Seungcheol?"

Slowly, the solid gold structure devolves into a regular human boy and Jeonghan is faced with the most sincerely concerned face he's guilty of receiving.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jeonghan's staring, he realizes, but is unable to look away feeling loopy as he is. Besides, Seungcheol's concerned face looks so-

Joshua grunts, alerting Jeonghan to his presence. Right, Joshua's also there "No you weren't, Jeonghan, I told you to break up with that asshole." 

Joshua readies himself for one hell of a lecturing before noticing Jeonghan's attentions on someone else. Someone, he actually approves of, and his expression softens.

"You're breaking up with him, end of story "

"Yeah, no shit," Jeonghan mumbles, eyes casting downwards towards the hand still entwined with Seungcheol's.

"Are you okay?" Once again, the complete earnestness, the darkened eyes, and the fact that Jeonghan's school-crushes tends to go hard and deep, all accumulated towards one thing.

"Y-yeah." A blush rising up his face.

But then something comes over him - a flash of similarly shining big brown eyes slowly losing it's light. It takes the light completely depleting to jolt Jeonghan away from Choi Seungcheol.

 _Ah, that's right._ There's another reason why he's doing all this. Why he accepts an asshole as a boyfriend on a whim. Why he reacted so badly towards the reveal of his powers. Why he must never _ever_ let anybody like Choi Seungcheol get close.

"I'm fine." This time, the words he utters is firm, taking Seungcheol visibly a back. Even Joshua reels.

Still, the concern is present, if not double - probably sensing Jeonghan visible shift in demeanor and registering it as disgruntlement. "Are you sure? - I heard Jackson aphrodisiac fumes can cause nausea. Do you need me to take you to the nurse’s office? To your room to lie down - or - I don't know..." Seungcheol pauses, chuckling nervously and scratching his neck.

Jeonghan possibly melts a little. Seungcheol's a nervous mutterer, Jeonghan finds it endearing. Yet another thing that makes things incredibly difficult.

"Yes, actually-" Jeonghan almost winces when Seungcheol's eyes begins filling with hope. "Joshua's taking me, right Josh?" Jeonghan makes it pointedly clear he's going be the steady grips he has on his best friends arm.

"Right..." Joshua, bless him, doesn't protest as Jeonghan begins towing him along. Joshua might've pushed Jeonghan into talking to Seungcheol before; he doesn't quite understand why his newfound best friend couldn't just...strike up a conversation with Seungcheol when he's clearly interested. Regardless, just like himself, there are things Jeonghan is still uncomfortable in discussing with him that possibly contributes to his partial closed-off-ness. So Joshua understands, doesn't push, and plays along.

Having walk considerably further away, Jeonghan turns around, finding it difficult to leave. "Oh, uh, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol turns around, eyes kind reflecting the midday winter sunlight. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, golden boy." The creeping smile Jeonghan receives once again compels him to stay.

but he has to leave.

Later that night, Jeonghan's plagued by memories he tried so hard to repress. Everywhere lights start flickering, temperatures going awry as the whole mansion steadily rumbles. Succumbing under Jeonghan's unconscious whim.

Eventually waking up, he finds the face haunting him from his past slowly covered by another, newer face.

"Damn you Choi Seungcheol." Jeonghan's schoolboy crush might prove to be a bigger dilemma than he thought.

*

Leading up after the breakup, Jeonghan's day has been thankfully peaceful. He hasn't seen Jackson around and his ex's friends seem to avoid the blonde. So Jeonghan overall manages to steer clear out of trouble.

But just like everything else in Jeonghan's life, nothing's ever permanent and the blonde found himself cornered in one of the mansion's infamous dorm room-party, lips steadfastly locked onto another boy he didn't bother remembering the name of.

All he remembers of the past hour is being thoroughly impressed of the TK kids managing to float several light fixtures of the ground and the handsome boy whizzing erratically around the room, coming to a halt before him with an alcoholic drink in hand.

Somehow that led to the lip-locking sooner than the introductions. Realizing how douchey that comes across, Jeonghan reluctantly pulls their lips apart, feeling an expected stir from the parting sound. Handsome-guy, immediately swan-dives towards Jeonghan, who successfully holds a hand between them.

"What's your name?" He shouts over the thumping music.

"Jun!" Jeonghan nods in acknowledgement, before allowing their makeout session to proceed. 

The increasing heat in their movements rapidly turns into inappropriateness and Jeonghan makes the executive decision to ask Jun back towards his room. 

Tumbling halfway down the corridor he then remembers coming to the party with Joshua. _Eh,_ whatever, his best friend knows him well enough not to worry.

Everything steadily crescendos once they got to his messy room. Clothes are quickly discarded and they tumble unceremoniously onto the bed. Maybe it's because the alcohol buzzing through their system has worn down somewhat that results in a prolonged foreplay. Jeonghan doesn't mind, it's still warm and pleasant in a detach sort of way, which is all he could currently manage.

The thing is, the location of his room, somewhere towards the backside of the building means it's located near the basketball court. It's not the first time the x-jet has come swooping in a muted wheezing noise, alerting the whole row of rooms to the x-men's departures and arrivals. Both him and Joshua doesn't mind, being heavy sleepers after all, but Jeonghan's aware of what the triggering noise invokes. One particular person seems to come to mind often whenever he hears that noise. 

Tonight, Jeonghan thought he has time. The party commencing was able to commence because every single x-men in the mansion are out. Leaving several seniors in charge. Unfortunately, none of the senior students particularly upholds mansion rule so a party is the expected conclusion.

The fact _every_ x-men are away means something important has happened, which means they're expected to return tomorrow at the soonest.

But how come the wind suddenly sounds a hell of a lot like jet propulsion machinery.

Jeonghan gasps, pushing Jun away. 

"Oh fuck, they're back." Full of alarm, Jeonghan begins texting Joshua, hoping the other reads it.

"Its fine isn't it? We're here, we won't get into trouble." Jun crawls his way back up Jeonghan's body, who reclines willingly, albeit doubtfully.

"Well...yeah, but-" the kiss resumes without much of a warning and just as expected, Jeonghan's mind begins overworking.

Big brown eyes, solid build, sturdy body. One face comes to mind before morphing into another and all too suddenly Jeonghan descends into hyperventilation. His mind working and working and work-

"Stop!"

"Woah!" Jun, fortunately, has enough self-preservation to let off. Hands in the air in surrender. "Chill, okay, we really don't have to!" 

Jun watches as the chilling blue eyes and white hair returns to its normal colors, full of warmth and unfortunately regret. 

"Uh...are you okay?"

Jeonghan sighs, shaking his head. "No."

There's a look of contemplation coming over Jun's face, and this is when Jeonghan expects the other to hightail it outside. In a pleasantly surprising turn of events. Jun doesn't.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jun scoots closer towards Jeonghan, who doesn't pull away this time.

"No."

"Okay."

But Jun never left, sensing Jeonghan's unease of being alone. Instead Jun begins talking, over sharing an egregious amount of information.

Jun, as it turns out, is quite a talker, a hilarious one at that. Managing a couple chuckles out of Jeonghan before spinning another story to fill up the empty spaces.

Tonight, Jeonghan found a new friend.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah...thanks."

"No problem."

The door suddenly opens, revealing Joshua, face relieved and panicked simultaneously.

"Man...everybody ran so fast."

Jeonghan chuckles. "They're all back though?"

Joshua nods. "Fortunately, thanks for the heads up." Joshua then cuts his gaze towards the semi-naked boy in Jeonghan's bed. "Hey, Jun."

"You guys know each other?"

Jun hums his ascent. "He's in beginner’s dance with me."

That's new information. "You dance?" Jeonghan's positive his eyes are bugging out of his head right now.

"Well don't look _too_ surprise."

Jun giggles. "He doesn't dance; he mostly observes and stands on the side. Sometimes we force him to dance. He's not half-bad." Although the 'worm' really needs to be retired.

Without further reaction than a stunned silence from Jeonghan, Jun eventually leaves. Joshua manages to fake falling asleep first, leaving Jeonghan to contemplate his thoughts.

"Josh, you awake?"

"Nope."

"Prick."

Joshua chuckles. "I'm not telling you."

"I know." whatever subject Jeonghan wanted to expand drops instantaneously, and when Joshua's breathing finally steadies does Jeonghan found the courage to do what he does next.

Shirt off, Jeonghan reclines onto his side. Grunting silently he wills his hidden limbs to life, revealing the boney-feathery appendages to the cool night air. Instantly, downy white feathers fill his bed. Jeonghan will undoubtedly absolutely despise cleaning that later.

Flight classes happen for only a handful of people once a week. Joshua is aware that Jeonghan's in said class, but he's pretty positive Joshua thinks his means of flight transportation revolves around some sort of TK and not...

Wings.

Three feet long on each side, soft, pillowy, white, angel wings.

Maybe it's the shame of knowing his physical appearance stands completely opposing of who he is as a person. Some might argue he's the devil himself. He knows one family at least, that would undoubtedly describe him as such.

Regardless, maintaining his wings concealment inside the slits located on his back is restricting. Allowing himself the release only once a week unfortunately is beyond not enough. He hides his sore back successfully enough, but the current consequences; pangs of pain shooting upwards his spine is indication he shouldn't have gone that long without release. Especially since flight classes are postponed for this month since the weather has been uncooperative during these colder seasons. The professor assures it'll recommence somewhere indoor later, but until then Jeonghan has been maintaining his wings' discreetness.

"Fuck."

So much remorse is associated whenever anything surrounding his mutation is revealed. Not even the shock and awe of a crowd has managed to convince him to reveal it liberally. He knows how dangerous it is.

Stirring, he looks towards Joshua's sleeping form and wonders if the reason his best friend is also keeping his powers from him is because it's similarly dangerous. 

Jeonghan doubts it.

His left feathery appendage stretches the expanse of the mattress, the coldness of the sheets seeping through the thickness. Humming in contentment he watches the clock on the bedside table strikes three and his hum turns into a sigh.

"S'Time the carriage turn into a pumpkin, Cinderella," he mutters to himself, before retracting his flight appendages and falling into a restless sleep.

Once again, that night the entirety of the mansion flickers, temperatures rising and falling erratically, even the moonlight outside dims before peaking it's glow. Echoing previous occurrences.

Unlike last time, however, Professor Xavier pay's extra attention towards Jeonghan's activity and decides maybe he should do something about it.

*

The Danger room; there was a rumor going around that states it'd gain sentience one summer back, but Jeonghan doesn't subscribe to outlandish rumors. Besides, if it actually gained sentience, he doubts the professor will allow anybody inside, especially not someone as volatile as himself.

Then again, allowing Logan to take over Mr. Corsi's P.E. during his extended leave is, in Jeonghan's opinion, a horribly life threatening decision. 

Regardless, Jeonghan's here, milliseconds away from getting his ghost forcibly ejected from his body.

"Duck!"

The hilarity that is imagining an angry duckling spearheading towards him manages to distract Jeonghan from _actually_ ducking. 

_smack_

And then he's down, for the third time this week.

Groaning, he doesn't even attempt any regaining of composure. The floor is cool, at its soothing his hidden wings. He can stay there, yeah...for a while.

"Are you seriously sleeping right now?"

"Gimme a minute Jihoon, sleeping's my brand."

At least a second past before he's forcibly moved onto his feet. Jihoon is stronger than he thought.

"You know you should consider yourself lucky to be allowed to train inside the danger room. The professor doesn't let just anyone inside you know."

"Joshua's here though."

"Hey!" Joshua shouts from across the room, to the two's amusement.

There are five people inside the room. Besides him and Jihoon, there's another quiet kid that's pretty agile - Jeonghan thinks his name is Wonwoo. He can momentarily - thirty seconds-ish - stop motion of an object after touching it. Then there's Joshua who he suspect was invited to alleviate Jeonghan's anxiousness. They don't need another school-wide nightly occurrence during the day. And the fifth changes each week that Jeonghan doesn't bother remembering them at all.

Jihoon turns to him once more, as their x-men designated supervisor he needs to make sure everybody comes out alive after training. So far everybody's been able to hold their own. Joshua somehow manages to either use his powers whenever Jeonghan isn't watching, or he's purely using his hard-earned physical agility.

Which means Jeonghan is the worst out of everybody. Refusing to utilize his powers _might_ have something to do with it.

"Look, whatever deal you have with your own powers you need to squash it before next week." Jeonghan's impressed at the authority Jihoon's voice conveys, whilst his eyes shift to the approaching Joshua.

"Why...?" Jeonghan asks tentatively.

"Because I won't be here next week," Joshua cuts, throwing a water bottle towards Jeonghan who barely catches it.

"What?!"

"I'm going to LA; my mom needs help with moving."

Okay, Jeonghan's not hyperventilating, of course not. Half of his mutant shield will be away for a week. He'll survive. He has Jihoon to save his hypersensitive ass.

"Also! I won't be here either."

Scratch that. Jeonghan's practically inside his coffin.

"Jihoon..." Jeonghan whines, wanting to cling but knowing he'll get a spinning kick flip to the face if he does.

"I'm sorry, I'll be in Washington. I'm the school's representative for the human-mutant scientific and technology advancement convention."

Jeonghan pretends to understand whatever those words mean in the context of them strung together, nodding placatingly. Somehow he doesn't believe that this is purely a coincidence. Call it paranoia but he thinks the professor wants him to _actually_ use his powers in the danger room.

_Mr. Yoon, I commend you for your intelligence in avoiding and cheating your way out of appointed responsibilities, but I do require you to use your ability._

Jeonghan smiles, crooked and forced before rigidly turning towards the wheeling figure.

"Professor," Jeonghan greets. "So if Jihoon's away, who'll be our supervisor? Doctor Grey?"

"No, you'll be join by-"

"Me."

It's the damnest thing really. Jeonghan's positive he goes through extra effort in avoiding this one particular person who manages to repeatedly crawl himself back into his life.

The _damnest_ thing.

"Jeonghan," Seungcheol nods. Jeonghan can practically feel his blood rush creeping up his neck.

"I- I thought you have another schedule in the danger room." Jeonghan almost winces hearing how rude it probably came across. It's not like he wants to avoid Seungcheol. He just fears the consequences if he doesn't. The other makes it so difficult too and if he's going to wear _that_ tight black bodysuit moment every time during training in the danger room well-

It's not an exaggeration to say he'll die.

"I'm doubling up my training."

Make sense, there are talks of forming a newer x-men group, Seungcheol's a viable candidate as a leader. It's amazing and all but it doesn't have any correlation with Jeonghan, which begs the question. _Why is he here?_

"Training your ability is essential to controlling it, Jeonghan." Of course, another line of wisdom. It's unfair, because the professor knows why he can't. "You know Doctor Grey once thought her ability was uncontrollable, but she persevered then prevailed, became better for it."

"But I'm positive she never hurt anybody to the extent that I have though."

That got everybody's attention. Wonwoo, who's been contenting himself with resting against a corner suddenly, needs to be somewhere else.

"You'd be surprise."

With the amount of faith the professor has invested towards his ability, he hopes for the others' sake, that dedication pays off.

*

There're a few things different between having Jihoon as a supervisor then Seungcheol. For one, Jihoon's willingness to safe Jeonghan's ass whilst juggling earthquakes, hostage situations, robot attacks - you name it, almost always resulted in a failure of a simulation. But with Seungcheol things are different.

"Jeonghan," Seungcheol whispers, pointing towards the recently upturned car. "Go!"

Jeonghan slips his way from behind the bolder towards the car, meeting Seungcheol halfway. "Man, doing this nearly everyday is tiring."

Seungcheol smiles the way he does, eyes bright and a little gummy. Only now does Jeonghan notice their close proximity. Clearing his throat he leans back to absolve that oversight.

"Any clue?"

"No, there's too much smoke - where are the others anyways?" Jeonghan's sure he hasn't seen Wonwoo since he stopped that car from barreling more than it did. And Jun - well, it's kinda difficult to spot him when he's running.

The simulation for today is pretty difficult to handle; being thrust into a warzone-like area with numerous pieces of building strewn everywhere. Not to mention everything is on fire. There's something distinctly groaning and stomping beyond the billowing smokes of fire and it keeps constantly throwing large heavy object at them. 

Without knowing or even seeing the damn thing, it's difficult to proceed with their next course of action.

"I sent Soonyoung ahead towards the noise so he could hear better. Wonwoo's with Jun behind that bolder over there-" as a professional, Seungcheol makes it a habit to keep tabs on the others whereabouts. Jeonghan turns where Seungcheol's pointing, but the designated leader quickly grabs Jeonghan's arm, demanding attention. "Hey, Soonyoung's gonna be back any second with more information. Now, the others are going to fight - are you?"

Nobody, despite training for three days in a row has been graced to see Jeonghan's power. The professor's getting increasingly impatient, he could tell. And he's sure that man has patience the size of an ocean. But more frustratingly, Seungcheol never attempted to safe Jeonghan in any way except via constructive instructions.

Time is thinning; Jeonghan needs to reveal something sooner or later.

"I'm not going to pressure you. We all have our own issues right?" Seungcheol's grip is getting firmer on Jeonghan's hands, and the rising bile up the latter's throat is not helping with the situation.

Jeonghan gulps, "Well-"

"Cheol! I found out what it is - it's a fucking-"

And then a blast went of somewhere in the middle of them, blowing back the two sides.

Seungcheol's up like a whip, Jeonghan's not far behind as they race towards where Soonyoung was thrown back. There, in the absence of smoke and fire is a foot. A gigantic mechanical foot.

"It's a robot," Jeonghan whispers disbelievingly, head rising trying to see how tall the thing gets.

"No - it's a prototype sentinel." And it's raising its appendages, something silver and pill-shaped shoots out of it. Seungcheol has about a second of recognition before changing his form.

Jeonghan's eyes go wide as his reflexes catapults him behind the leader just as his golden figure takes over. A distinct clinking of metal against metal reverberates before a boom right after.

Seungcheol stopped the missile.

a _missile._

"The Professor's trying to kill us." Jeonghan's whispers disbelievingly just as Jun wizzes towards them with Wonwoo following behind. From the other smoke screen immerges a now half-way tiger-ized Soonyoung.

"What to do now boss?" Soonyoung expectantly gazes towards Seungcheol, and Jeonghan has a distinct pang in his stomach.

Jealousy? Of what? The effortlessly monotone quality of their partnership?

It's evident Soonyoung trust Seungcheol's judgment - probably also in the field. Somehow that sparks some motivation into Jeonghan.

"Okay, we go for the legs. Wonwoo you'll need to touch it on my instruction and the rest of us we'll attack it's legs whilst it's immobilized, we'll have about thirty seconds before it registers us and you'll have to touch it again -" he points towards Soonyoung "You'll go with Wonwoo to the left leg and we'll go to the right. Sounds good?" The spitfire planning is a testament to Seungcheol's ability to think of a plan on the spot. Jeonghan doesn't think he can be more attracted than he already is.

A confident smile grows on the tiger-boy's face. "Like always." He salutes before grabbing Wonwoo and going towards the left leg.

Upon closer inspection, Jeonghan confirms that it's a prototype sentinel, only larger - much larger. Meaning, it's going to be difficult to dismantle.

Arriving underneath the right leg via Jun's whiplash-speed they have only seconds before the sentinel realizes their close proximity.

"What do I do?"

There's surprise in the way Seungcheol's brows shoot up his forehead, but it's quickly replaced by an almost proud smile. "You'll count for us - thirty seconds right? Warn us when there's only ten.

Counting, Jeonghan can manage that.

"Now!" Seungcheol bellows, and the sentinel's quickly immobilized.

Everything is going smoothly. Jeonghan assumes Soonyoung's already beginning his attack, claws out and teeth bared at the exposed wiring in between the metal plates. Jun is whizzing back and forth attacking both legs with momentum propelled force. And Seungcheol somehow manages to climb upwards the sentinel, golden hands clawing through the weak metal like butter.

23

Soonyoung bites through several wires, sending fiery sparks behind the mechanical gears.

20 

Jun utilizes the momentum to body-slam the metal casing, creating a dent that'll probably bruise his body later.

17

Seungcheol's almost near it's torso, solid gold hands creating multiple damages in its wake.

13

Wonwoo's hand is ready, anticipating safely near the metal.

10

Jeonghan's about to shout when there's an unmistakable groaning of metal. He realizes too late before the sentinel begins to move, kicking it's leg and dislodging the multiple mutants hanging onto it.

There's a billion and one thing wiring through Jeonghan's mind. Somehow he manages to fuck up counting as well. Or maybe his concerns of the sentinel - a robot specifically made to adapt to mutants - should've been voiced. They should've assumed it could adapt to even Wonwoo's momentum immobilizer. Instead he stayed silent, but there's no time to self-deprecate.

Seungcheol's falling. Fast.

"Jeonghan!"

Without thinking, Jeonghan pushed on his legs and he's propelled off the ground. Exercising during flight trainings never been this important. He rarely gets to stretch his wings and currently he's tasked to safe someone plummeting towards the earth.

"Seungcheol!" He grunts, swaying in the air and catching the golden boy.

Lowering towards the ground at high uncontrollable speed, They landed safely (thankfully).

Shaking himself off the dirt, Seungcheol stands, already ready to fight. "I knew it."

"What?"

"You have wings - I thought I saw you with Coach Worthington near the clearing."

Right, his wings - though a source of humiliation, isn't exactly his more harmful ability. He releases them periodically during flight classes, but he never really dismounted with them. Besides, flight classes are further away from the mansion and he'd requested for a private schedule.

In hindsight it seems silly to hide something so mundane and moderately useful. But Jeonghan has his reasons to be afraid.

"Okay, angel, wanna gimme a hand up there?" There's that winning smile again, accompanying an outstretched hand.

Still, Jeonghan hesitates. "I don't think-"

"Come on, it's time for you to stop fearing yourself."

There's something warm reflecting inside Seungcheol's eyes that makes Jeonghan want to surrender. Those brown eyes so similar to the ones he lost in his past. Somehow this one feels different, like a promise of longevity.

Jeonghan takes the hand, soft fingers perfectly locked onto his.

"Hold on," Jeonghan instructs. There's a little force of something imploring behind those words that Seungcheol picks up and mindfully considers.

"I promise."

Dashing towards the monstrous head Jeonghan finally remembers what it's like to be free after going without for so long. Suddenly, he doesn't know why he'd hold himself back.

"Woah," Seungcheol whispers before landing onto the sentinels shoulder.

The rapidness of their planning pays of as Seungcheol rips its head off without much disturbance.

With the threat defeated the simulation shuts down, everything gradually flickering into the blue spherical metal grid space that is the danger room.

"You have wings? Is it aviary in origin?" Soonyoung asks as soon as Jeonghan lands. The tiger-mutant-hybrid possesses and avid fascination with animal physiology and any mutants who possesses them.

Shrugging, Jeonghan immediately retracts it. He hasn't notice the two slits on his suit before, it's fascinating how it stitches itself back up once his wings are securely inside.

"It's been a while since we got a flyer that have wings - why'd you hide it for so long? We could've used that yesterday," Jun points.

Jeonghan's safe from answering when the professor wheels himself inside. Receiving a prideful look from his face, Jeonghan feels a stirring of elation knowing he caused it.

Progress.

*

Jeonghan's been dead on his feet all morning. Contrary to popular belief, catching up on sleep doesn't always end with energy fulfillment.

There are coarse cotton rubbing inside his ears every time Doctor McCoy grounds down of the difference between acid and base solutions.

Jeonghan's going to flip.

Fortunately, there are few things managing to distract his thoughts. Like his ex macking on another girl he swore means nothing. He doesn't even like his ex-boyfriend anymore but it's just...

Seungcheol watches as the light previously hitting his eyes irritatingly from the windows, suddenly shifts. Following the trail, he sees it sheepherding towards the beaker glass in front of Jeonghan's clenched fist. Following that line back up towards his partner's face he sees the reason.

Barely securing Jeonghan's hands away, Seungcheol hisses when the thing finally breaks, clinking in infinitesimal sound.

Jeonghan jolting out of his reverie for the first time today, faces his lab partner angrily. Surprise at seeing Seungcheol sheepish dimpled-smile instead.

"I-" he vaguely remembers somebody sitting down after him, but couldn't guess it's actually Seungcheol. "I- I thought you're in a different class?" Jeonghan stammers.

Cleaning up Jeonghan's mess, Seungcheol's careful to shift only his hands into his golden form, sweeping pieces of glass into the mini bins they have on their table. "I was, credits got switched up, it's back in order now."

Then, Seungcheol looks directly at him, doe-eyes brimming with concern but no pity. Never pity. Just curiosity. "Are you okay?"

Jeonghan makes a point of inspecting his hands, knowing that's not what Seungcheol meant. "Y-yeah."

"Welp, for whatever it's worth I think what you can do is pretty cool."

Pretty destructive is more like it.

A kick to Seungcheol’s chair leg startles the both of them. Looking behind them, Jihoon shushes the budding romance, furiously pointing at the now half-filled black board.

Jeonghan doesn't remember Jihoon being in this class. Or Soonyoung for that matter who's waving at him friendlily enough.

"Good job," he whispers excitingly, pointing at the spot the broken beaker used to be and at Jeonghan's face, before giving a thumbs-up.

Eyeing Seungcheol, the other dares to look even more sheepish as his credit story's falling apart.

"The Professor wants you guys to spy on me doesn't he?" The remorseful grin he receives is enough of an answer for Jeonghan to return disappointingly towards his notes.

"He believes in your potential, okay," Seungcheol whispers frantically, scooting closer to Jeonghan. "and what it means for your future."

Jeonghan freezes at the connotation, he doesn't think that'll be a brilliant idea. People could get hurt worse than aided.

"A-are you okay?"

Jeonghan gives Seungcheol a spare glare before shifting it towards his stupid ex. "Have to be," he non-answers.

"You're amazing, Jeonghan-" Seungcheol blurts out of nowhere, grabbing his open palm without invitation.

Jeonghan find the rapidly infiltrating warm as enough incentive to not pull away.

-"in whatever you set your mind into."

Their eyes locked for what seems like forever, before once again, Jihoon kicks the other's bench from behind. Now smirking, he points at the black board again.

The words 'partner up!' Spelled in cursive letters.

"Partners?"

*

Joshua returns today, having a long journey back, Jeonghan's ready to greet him...

Just by existing, of course.

"Joshuji!" He jumps onto the others bed, hugging him tightly.

"Woah," the other chuckles, struggling, but ultimately surrendering to the affection. "You're not this cuddly."

Jabbing at Joshua's side harshly is his answer.

"Ah, yes there it is."

"Shut up, I've been miserable here."

Pulling away, Joshua forces Jeonghan to look at his face. There's a beginning of brilliant blue taking over his friends eyes. Joshua's amaze how freely - albeit, unbeknownstly - Jeonghan uses his powers after only a couple weeks away. "What's up."

"It's the professor." Having constructed a pretty powerful shield, he hopes the professor can't break it this time. "He's been really pushing me."

"Isn't that a good thing?" The professor is somebody who's constantly busy, having his all-encompassing attention is a privilege. 

"I- I just don't think I want to." Even as he says it Jeonghan knows he's lying. "Like isn't there a way to suppress it instead?"

Joshua chuckles, knowing his best friend self-destructive tendencies comes from understandable fear. But the institute's function is exactly to train those apprehensions away.

And even Joshua, agreeing to take a vacation back to LA, wants Jeonghan to realize his potential. And his good-hearted nature.

_"His first instincts was to save his team-mates," Joshua reported the dodge ball incident. "Even when he's afraid of his own abilities, it manifested when protecting others," he explained to the professor._

_"Of course."_

"Maybe he's making 'the five'." It's a long standing, albeit, coincidental tradition. It's always five for some unknown reason.

"What's that?" Lying down, Jeonghan's careful not to disturb his wings beneath his skin.

"The professor always chooses five students as the new team. Apparently, five people have the optimal synergization amongst them," Joshua explains. "This time around it'll be you, and the three."

"Me?" Jeonghan doubts it. The idea of him being an x-men - a _hero_ \- when he's anything but...

"Of course; that golden boy of yours's the leader, Soonyoung's amazing at combat, and Jihoon has amazing tactical capability. And you-" resting his palms on Jeonghan's shoulder, he makes sure to utter his next line with as much conviction as he can muster. "Are amazing - omega level candidate - mutant."

Reeling, his ears immediately rushes with blood. "I- no," Jeonghan shakes his head fervently. _omega level_ \- how dangerous would that be.

Joshua knows his friend would be okay, having spent the majority of their times together, Joshua realizes how caring Jeonghan is. Enough so to want things to be different. To change.

"You'll be okay," He encourages, brushing away strands of hair from the head on his lap.

"Yeah," Jeonghan chuckles wetly, hearing a creaking noise before the light he unintentionally directed from the window, shatters a mug.

Sitting up, Jeonghan startles. "Fuck," Jeonghan whispers.

Simultaneously Joshua mutters, "Cool."

"I'll clean that up later," Jeonghan promises, he doesn't know why his grip in hiding his abilities are slipping further away. He's afraid of what that'll mean.

Joshua on the other hand, vibrates with anticipation. _Progress._

Their conversation lulls back into easy territory, with Joshua relaying his time in LA before Jeonghan cuts him with a question.

"You say 'the five' but you mentioned four."

Joshua smirks, "Fifth is me, jackass."

And for the umpteenth time Jeonghan wonders what Joshua's powers is and he voices it.

"Don't, it's unremarkable. I'm just hiding it from you to fuck with you." Also so Jeonghan can have somebody to relate to.

*

Breathing in a stuttering sigh, Jeonghan finally manages a couple raps on the door. Seungcheol's room is somewhere on the opposite side of his. Encroaching on said territory feels daunting knowing the most gifted amongst the gifted resides here. He has no choice, since Seungcheol is his project partner. Whatever the project is. Jeonghan didn't really pay attention.

Lost in thoughts, the door finally opens and he's greeted by two other familiar faces.

Every day’s starting to feel like recruitment now.

"Hi!" Soonyoung greets eagerly as the latter enter the room, head ducking down to watch at his feet instead.

He still feels a little nervous around the big three. Having known how skillful and majorly popular they are. But from training together, they've bonded quite well.

Too well. _I can't join the team._

"Hi," Jeonghan replies, sitting somewhere on the ground, book and sharpie ready. "I don't wanna sound rude but uhm...are you guys gonna be here all night?"

The three spare each other glances, all displaying their intentions clearly. And Jeonghan sighs. The professor really likes to push him, huh?

Avoiding answers, Seungcheol instead sits himself beside Jeonghan, beginning their project without further instructions.

The other two wastes silently behind, Jeonghan can feel their curious gazes behind his head. It's annoying, not enough for him to suddenly get brave and voices these grievances, but enough for him to get distracted several times. 

Other than that, they exchange conversations in between project talks.

"Found an elective yet?"

"Considering I have trouble in classes as is," Jeonghan breathes, "No, but I heard you're into dance."

Soonyoung perks to this, abandoning his fiddling with the guitar in the corner of the room. "You should come down sometimes, Mr. Hunter loves an audience."

Jeonghan hums, "So I've heard."

Lovingly smacking Soonyoung across the head, Jihoon turns to address Jeonghan. "Don't go to dance, it's stinky and sweaty. Better off training with Logan and risk getting killed."

"Oh shush, not everybody can be a prodigy scientist like you Jihoon," Seungcheol teases. 

"Yeah, Soonyoung's standards are just low." The comments come easily from Jeonghan and he hasn't realize he was bonding until Jihoon behind him cackles maniacally.

Seungcheol ducks to copy another thing from their book onto a paper, covering a dimpled-smile.

Their conversation continues on, awkward, slightly disjointed and breezy nonetheless.

On the last thing they need to jot down before deciding their presentation, Seungcheol suddenly looks above. Jeonghan was ducking over him so when Seungcheol head rises, they're face to face.

"What about you, any interest."

They're so close and Jeonghan can feel his wings ripling under his skin. "One." He bites his lip.

This is dangerous.

"Back to work!" The reminder from Jihoon is a god send and they finish without much of a hitch.

That is until Seungcheol's suggestion.

"So for the presentation I'm thinking you can demonstrate light refraction."

The bedside lamp actually shatters then, silencing Seungcheol, but surprisingly not startling them. Jihoon grimaces though, hissing very audibly. "Are we too obvious?"

Their light banter, filled with promises of an early friendship is subtle enough. Before this. 

"You're trying to recruit me."

Seungcheol, taking Jeonghan’s hand before he gets angry, attempts to smooth calming circles with his thumb. The motion's making Jeonghan heart stutter and his mind flashing back.

Big brown eyes.

_crack_

This time it's one of the ceiling lights.

"Well shit," Soonyoung mumbles.

"I've told the professor before - I never wanted danger room practices and I certainly don't wanna be part of the five!"

Jihoon stands first, grabbing Soonyoung before moving towards the door. "We'll be outside."

After the door closes, Jeonghan's left with Seungcheol. The other looks ready for an argument, the kind that will destroy the resolves Jeonghan's built for protection.

"Sit down."

"No."

"Jeonghan," Seungcheol breathes.

Placing himself onto the mattress, the sheets rumpled from Soonyoung's and Jihoon's haste in escaping, Jeonghan sucks in a stuttering breath.

"Professor won't tell me anything much about you," Seungcheol begins, pacing around on unsteady territory, "But I heard at some point you ran away from home."

Jeonghan's spine prickles, he doesn't like where this is going.

"You help people...Jeonghan, he told me-"

_"Stop."_

"And I've been wherever you've been before and-"

"Seungcheol!"

Jeonghan doesn't know how he's suddenly there, front facing Seungcheol, holding his previously gesticulating hand within his, feeling the warmth radiating from it.

"I hurt people." His voice sounds small, foreign, distant to himself. There was a moment when he stayed amongst the Morlocks where he often sacrifices himself. Burying his nose into business that doesn't concern himself.

Helping, is what they described it as. A death wish is what Jeonghan feels it was.

Regardless, he never stuck himself out to the extent of using his powers. Not until recently. The only difference between then and now is- "Seungcheol." He squeezes those palms tighter. "I _hurt_ people."

"But you want to help. The second I saw you during that dodge ball game, releasing all that pent up energy, after sensing somebody's in danger." And there's a sparkle inside Seungcheol's eyes when he says it that makes Jeonghan's heart clench. A reminder of his past reverberating through his present. Familiar. Helpless. "And when you finally release your wings in the danger room."

Amidst everything, the soft reverberating heartbeats, Jeonghan realizes, "You're the one who's been pushing me. It's not the professor is it?"

Seungcheol's breath catches within his throat. There are endless thoughts he wants to divulge, about how he _knows_ what it feels like to be afraid of himself. But there's an intense rapping beyond the door before it opens.

"Cheol, they need us." Behind Soonyoung's worried expression, Mrs. Monroe, already dressed, beckons him.

"I gotta go," Seungcheol whispers.

The grimness over their expressions promising something dangerous.

"We're not done with this, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan smiles, sad and a little disappointed. "Yes we are."

"I gotta go." Reluctantly releasing Jeonghan's hands, pretending that last part didn't exist, Seungcheol grabs whatever he thinks he needs for the excursion. Mention something about Jeonghan staying as long as he likes before kissing the winged-mutant on the cheek and leaving.

Leaving the angel dumbstruck to realize his previous situation.

It isn't until later, x-jet flying hundreds of feet above the air that Seungcheol eyes widen. "Oh fuck."

"Took you long enough," Jihoon mutters, slapping a five dollar bill onto an awaiting Soonyoung's hand.

"I kissed him like we were dating."

Soonyoung nods happily. "Yes you did."

"For what it's worth I think you made the right call - wanting to recruit him I mean." Jihoon can feel that there's power thrumming inside Jeonghan's DNA. That his shielding ability and super intelligence mutation, isn't nearly as powerful.

The fact that Doctor Grey's the one who discovered him instead of cerebro.

"Well he hates me now." Seungcheol slumps, not for long before his attention's quickly captured by the catastrophe below them.

 _That's_ what's been threatening the school.

"Get ready!" Mrs. Monroe instructs over the loud wiring of the jet engine. 

It's time.

*

With the absence of any faculty, staff, or authority figure in the x-mansion. The people left in charge are the seniors...

Who promptly throws a party. Again.

"Isn't this awesome?" Jun shouts over the wildly thumping electronic music.

Jeonghan grimaces as a loose agreement, wanting to collapse in on himself. His mind is still bewildered by the kiss Seungcheol suddenly gave him. It left a searing warmth on his cheek.

"Hey," Jeonghan hadn't notice Jun had zipped away, following a new Chinese student who'd transferred in this morning, until Joshua comes to his line of sight. "You okay?"

"No." There are several students freely using their powers, climbing over light fixtures, flying to the highest extent of the ceiling, and shooting colorful sparkles with their fingers. It's all pretty disorienting.

"Let's go get a drink."

At least the rager provides Jeonghan with a distraction. Although it seems he's other people's distraction away from their partners, judging from their open leering.

Sipping whatever’s inside his solo cup, Jeonghan grimaces. 

"What d'you think the x-men are doing? They seem to left pretty abruptly," Joshua notes, considering the other was last seen with Seungcheol, the big three, the other should know.

"I don't know, but Mrs. Monroe looked really scared." Terrified in fact, something about it conveys a terrible feeling to Jeonghan.

Not for the first time he wishes he's still in the cares of the Morlocks.

Thoroughly bored, Joshua eventually leaves. Jeonghan's left to sulk in the corner. And in his semi-drunken stupor, he notices just how _many_ students are inside. 

There are people he definitely doesn't recognize in the slightest. Sure the institute is a pretty big school, but these people looked oddly out of place. Their leather jackets and ripped jeans amongst casual clothing and bandanas wound tightly around their faces are odd. The backs of their jackets adorns an insignia Jeonghan vaguely remembers from somewhere.

There's something deeply wrong amiss.

"Hey there precious, you free tonight?" one of the strangers suddenly crowds Jeonghan, stroking his chin disparagingly.

Leaning backwards Jeonghan tries to escape, feeling his wings tremble underneath his skin.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Not up for a little fun?" The guy lurches forward, startling Jeonghan.

For a moment times stops, Jeonghan wonders if nobody else is seeing his uncomfortableness. Nobody's helping and the familiar scenario takes him all the way back. The memories of deep brown eyes before-

Jeonghan's wings ripped out his shirt. Hands outstretch forward, a blinding light emits through it. Vaguely he heard painful shrieks, simultaneously somebody shouts "They're back!"

There's a lot of commotion, people trampling over one another. Fearful shouts both from the x-men returning and whatever else is going on.

Jeonghan can't concentrate, and the next thing he knows his ears are ringing, there's a body slumped before of him. Seungcheol's back in his completely solid gold form, shouting his name, and then he notices the huge crater on the far side of the wall, revealing the frigid night air.

"Jeonghan, please." Seungcheol's beckoning Jeonghan towards him, eyes imploring.

Jeonghan's mind whirls as he contemplates his options. He's done it again, repeating the past.

This is why he's reluctant to reveal his powers, the consequences are tremendous. Recently he's been dangerously comfortable with his own mutations, that is why it's so easy for him to fight back.

"Jeonghan, please!" Seungcheol shouts, compelling the winged mutant to give one last look.

 _Jeonghan,_ the professor bellows.

But it's too late. Running through the commotion Jeonghan manages to escape through the large opening in the wall. His wings extending to its fullest capacity, welcoming the cold night air.

Then Jeonghan leaves, head muddled with yet another failure. Completely missing Seungcheol's confused and longing look.

*

Jeonghan manages to stumble himself into a familiar looking alley, with somebody getting mugged in the lip of it. 

"Hey!" he shouts. 

It's raining heavily outside, his completely soaked feathery appendages are becoming useless, so he'll have to continue his journey on foot.

When the mugger disregards him, Jeonghan shouts again. "Hey, fucker!"

The poor woman looks terrified. Jeonghan's probably not helping with his blue-eyed, platinum-blonde hair, massive wings stature. He probably looks like Lucifer, freshly fallen from heaven. 

But he'll be damned if he doesn't help now.

Reaching the mugger, Jeonghan decks him in the face - courtesy of danger room training - sending him running. Jeonghan didn't miss the complete expression of terror and disgust hidden behind the balaclava.

Bending over, Jeonghan gathers the woman's purse, who rips it away immediately.

She eyes him warily, not running away yet.

"Go," Jeonghan nods to the side and the woman took off running. Yet another reminder why Jeonghan never shows his mutations.

Continuing his journey he finally come across the familiar metal grates, sending him downwards onto the pipelines of the city. He hopes he'll be welcomed with open arms, but even if he isn't, he'll still feel at ease there. Because people out there needed protection.

Protection from him.

Cellphone broken, Jeonghan's absent of any source of light. Automatically, his body covers his unforeseen imperfection, emitting a blindingly-white light.

Traversing the sewers is disgusting and wet, but Jeonghan can't complain. His entire body's shivering, soaked thoroughly through, his clothes are slashed in several places. And his abilities are slowly but steadily draining him.

He needs someone, he needs-

"Jeonghan?" 

Jeonghan smiles, blinding even in the darkness. "Mingyu." 

* 

Days to come, Jeonghan steadily declines into a familiar routine. The other morlocks mostly kept to themselves unless they want to wreak mischief onto the city. Jeonghan's there, utilizing the morlocks hideout as sanctuary, with Mingyu mostly taking care of him. 

"That smells good, what are you cooking?" It's amazing how ballsy one can get after living their life on the edge. Stealing a gas lit stove and lighting it next to a - probably explosive - gas pipe is probably incredibly dangerous, but Mingyu utilizes their resources well. 

"Just some vegetable stew." 

"My favorite." 

"Everything's your favorite." 

Rolling over Jeonghan throws Mingyu a discreet look. "Well everything tastes good when you're hungry." 

Mingyu hums in agreement to that. 

They ended up eating beside the fire place they created (yes, undoubtedly moronic, but winter's coming closer). Half of Mingyu's face is concealed in darkness, but the other half never fails to take Jeonghan's breath away. 

The colorful iridescent scales littering the rims of Mingyu's face are all placed in an almost strategic manner, glittering in darkness, randomly changing colors underneath the dim lighting. His eyes are reptilian, with spattering of purple-blue in-between them. Jeonghan knows it helps Mingyu see better in darkness. 

His friend is beautiful; it breaks Jeonghan's heart knowing not every mutation can be concealed. That outwardly different appearances can get one killed. 

Like that one time during summer. 

"Are you ever going back?" 

Jeonghan hums, feigning ignorance of the question. "Why'd you ask?" He evades instead. 

Mingyu chuckles. "Because Xavier Institute is perfect for you." 

Instinctively, in-between his silent chewing, Jeonghan shakes his head. "I'm no hero." 

And truly, what a tortured artist response that was. Mingyu might only know Jeonghan for a little over a year now, but even he sees the undisputed potential radiating from the older mutant. Brevity reflecting in the way Jeonghan immediately helps whenever he can. Sacrifice apparent in the way he keeps isolating himself whenever he _thinks_ he's hurt someone. Like now. 

Mingyu chuckles inwardly. 

"What?" 

"Jeonghan, the first thing you did before coming here is save a woman from getting mugged." Jeonghan doesn't find the absurdity that Mingyu's laughing at. "It's fucking New York!" 

And Jeonghan doesn't feel like that's a fair assessment of his personality. Anybody descent with the capabilities of helping will definitely help that woman right? Jeonghan argues this. 

"Uhm...no? Isn't that why there's like...pyrokinetics deciding to become fashion critics instead, or mindreaders becoming politicians or...something," Mingyu clicks his tongue, ridding himself from the broth he ingested. "Y'know what I mean." 

"No," Jeonghan mumbles, stabbing a carrot petulantly. 

"Not everybody do good things even though they're capable. People are just-" Mingyu snaps his fingers thinking of the word. 

-"Selfish?" Jeonghan supplies. 

"Exactly, but you aren't." 

Jeonghan stretches his feathery appendages backwards, hearing it's joints popping, before feeling relief. Within these shadowed confines, Jeonghan can be free. It's what the morlocks promises. 

In another world, where Jeonghan isn't a coward, fearful of his own mutations, he'd liberate as much mutant kind from segregation as possible. But now... 

"I'm going back." 

"Really?" Mingyu perks, every serpentine-like qualities replaced by puppy-like features. 

Jeonghan nods, leaning over to collect his friend’s empty dishes alongside his. It's the least he can do. 

Their conversations tapper off into something more casual, their friendship prevaling through after going so long without communicating with one another. 

"I'm giving you a phone when I get back." 

Chuckling, Mingyu rolls over in the beat up couch to eye his friend. "Oh yes thee generous Lord Jeonghan." 

Retaliating, Jeonghan splashes a couple water droplets onto the unsuspecting Mingyu, hearing him hiss and reel backwards. 

"Never heard of a snake being afraid of water, before," Jeonghan teases. 

"Yeah well- I never heard of an angel being a super-bitch before either," Mingyu counters. 

Jeonghan's definitely going to miss their interactions. "Y'know, it'll be easier talking with you if you just come up to the surface." 

Instantaneously, all semblance of liveliness depletes, Jeonghan waits with bated breath for Mingyu's reaction. 

"Jeonghan-" 

"No wait," turning fully towards his friend, Jeonghan kneels beside his lulling head. Jeonghan remembers the story; Mingyu's never been to the surface unless it's for errand runs. Having hidden himself away from the cruelty of the world, the scars littering his back from constant mistreatment are a testament to its importance. 

The morlocks all have their fair share of traumatic stories to tell, being the group of outwardly disgusting looking mutants and all. It's enough to make Jeonghan's heart weep for their stifled growth. 

"Think about it, please? - I've seen mutants like you out there. All different colors and shapes, it's not- perfect, but..." 

Leaning forward Mingyu plants a soft kiss to the angel's forehead, before slumbering back. "I'll think about it." 

* 

The next morning Mingyu sees his friend out, knowing he'll do the greatest good in the world 

* 

Jeonghan returns to the institute without much cautiousness. Grumbling through surrounding hedges before surrendering, relenting into taking flight. Idiotically getting his feet caught in the bushes. 

Eventually he reaches the brick barrier surrounding the school; smiling forlornly Jeonghan attempts to be quiet as possible. 

He has a sneaking suspicion that the Professor is furious at him, but knows that Jeonghan was safe, that's why nobody came searching for him. And although outwardly there's no proof of his care, Jeonghan still feels it through the silent presence in his mind. The trust that the angel will return. 

Sneaking past the gate Jeonghan's almost home free, until the familiar outline of somebody steps underneath the moonlight. 

"Golden boy," he breathes to himself, surprised. 

Stepping away from the darkness, Seungcheol eyes widen in disbelief before Seungcheol rubs his neck anxiously. "You too, huh?" He's beginning to think he might as well succumb to the nickname. Although, he still despises the prospect of having such an awfully boy-next-door-turns-superhero name. 

Gleaming in darkness, Jeonghan steps forwards, brushing his blonde locks - flight-tousled - away from his face. "You waited for me?" 

"I've been waiting outside every day since you left," Seungcheol affirms. Just then Jeonghan notices the paleness in Seungcheol's skin, the shallow sunken eyes, marred with shadows underneath. He looks depleted of any energy, and judging from the frequency the x-men's been patrolling around the city lately, Jeonghan's positive Seungcheol had no rest. 

Coming forward, Jeonghan brushes his thumb over those bags underneath Seungcheol's eyes. "When's the last time you sleep?" 

Shaking himself off, Seungcheol instead grabs Jeonghan’s wrist, yanking the other towards the door. "Never mind me, you're back, everyone's been worried sick." 

Jeonghan's unaware there's people who'd be worried over his disappearance, but he appreciates the hyperbole. 

Unfortunately, he's not ready to return inside just yet. "Wait." Yanking his arm softly in retaliation, Seungcheol eventually surrenders. 

They ended up sitting atop the brick barrier, leaning against one another instinctively, huddling, staving of the cold wind, eyes inclining upwards at the sky. 

"From the first time I saw you I had a crush on you," Seungcheol blurts out of nowhere.

The confession surprises Jeonghan, who remembers the unfortunate collision between them during their first encounter of one another. Blood rushes to his face from the memory. 

"I thought you looked...interesting," Seungcheol explains. "And then I saw you trying to help that boy in P.E. and you just- you just became more elusive." 

Jeonghan snorts. "Elusive?" 

Chuckling at Seungcheol's peculiar choice of word, Seungcheol braces himself for the explanation. Coming from a rich, politician family background, Seungcheol relishes in attention, having admittedly succumbed to vanity several times before. But overall he'd turned out amazing. Smart, handsome, athletically inclined. 

"Growing up, people always thought I was perfect. They...uh, praise me for everything I do." And everything he didn't deserve. "When they first found out I was a mutant my father was excited." Akin to a politician having a minority family member, it garners sympathy from the public. "I wanted to be a superhero- an x-men. I wanted to be indestructible." 

Jeonghan silently watches the creases that folds whenever Seungcheol speaks. Eyes reflecting glitters from the starry sky. It ages the young mutant somewhat, Jeonghan notes. And the winged mutant realizes that maybe there are several forms of torture. 

"I was... _still_ am," Seungcheol chuckles, adding levity to the situation. "But I was doing it for the wrong reasons. I kept myself perfect because I wanted those praises - Golden boy," he mutters the last part. 

Seungcheol values Jeonghan, greatly, even if the other's unaware. In several aspects, Seungcheol looks up to the younger. "I-" 

Cutting Seungcheol off, Jeonghan plants a searing kiss to the slightly parted lips. Tongue dancing tentatively before succumbing into a familiarly unfamiliar motion. Their lips grazing against one another, teeth clashing carelessly, spreads warmth downwards their bodies. 

Seungcheol hand settles comfortably behind Jeonghan's head, drawing the other closer. Whilst the younger clenches a tight fist onto Seungcheol's thin hoodie. 

They spend a better part of a minute indulging themselves on each other’s lips, before parting with a soft sound, and the first thing out of Jeonghan's parted lips are- 

"I killed someone." 

Leaning slowly backwards, Seungcheol regards the angel before him. The silver moonlight creating a platinum colored halo framing the younger's delicate features. 

Surely, something - someone, so clearly beautiful inside and out don't have such a straightforwardly crude backstory. So Seungcheol awaits the explanation. 

"My ex-boyfriend he- he- you remind me of him sometimes." The same deeply concern brown eyes reflected back and forth between his memories. 

Tears silently flowing, Seungcheol leans to brush them away. 

"He was perfect." Minhyuk was his neighbor before he became his boyfriend. Always silently watching from a distance Jeonghan's deconstructing home life. 

Hearing the insults hurled between parents, siblings, and children. It's a nightmare. Being different creates pandemonium to a person's life. 

Minhyuk had silently watch for a better part of a year before finally rescuing Jeonghan by offering him a pack of gum, and a promise of a beautifully long road trip. 

And there they were, barely knowing one another and yet sharing everything. A car. A life. A future. 

Minhyuk's mutation was also concealed, he himself realized that one’s it's out it's downhill from there. That's partly why he'd suggested the spontaneous forever road trip. 

Just as expected from two hormonal teenagers, they fell quickly in love. And that's when Jeonghan's mutation decided to fuck things up. 

It happened so quickly. Jeonghan was drunk- roofied, ambling into the parking lot with a stranger with bad intentions propping him up. They'd like his pretty face and wanted more than just to ogle. 

Minhyuk obviously didn't allow this, one thing happened after another and that's when Jeonghan's latent secondary mutation revealed itself. 

Crowded constrictingly between a wall and Minhyuk's arms, Jeonghan felt suffocated. Perspiration pools inside his collarbone, oxygen remaining steadfastly away from him, heart pounding alongside his head, Jeonghan felt a guttural groan slipping pass his lips before- 

There was only light, blinding and overwhelming. 

And then there was Minhyuk's dead body in the parking lot. Alongside Vermin Jeonghan didn't consider human. 

"I found other friends after that," the morlocks had provided immunity away from the law. Opening their arms for an oddity like him. "And I've been hiding my mutations ever since." 

By this point, Jeonghan's tears are liberally cascading down his cheeks, glittering underneath the dimly lit sky. "I- I don't want to hurt you, Cheolli-" 

It's now Seungcheol's turn to cut the other of with a kiss. The second their lips reunites Seungcheol tastes salt on his tongue. Jeonghan's lips swollen from crying feels soft on his own. 

Eventually, they part for oxygen. Seungcheol doesn't allow space between them. Leaning their forehead onto one another, their eyes flutters close. 

"You won’t hurt me, Jeonghan." Crawling his hands softly onto the others cheek, Seungcheol unnecessarily tries swiping the dampness away with his thumb. "You would never." 

*

From his menial getaway, Jeonghan returns to low alert chaos. Something he didn't think was going to happen. 

Apparently, a couple students saw unrecognizable people in the party- non mutants. Including the winged-mutant himself. 

Since none of the x-men was present during the party and nothing suspicious transpire since then, they've concluded it's probably a group of friends that some of the students invited. Sending the institute into silently cautious mode. Everybody's been tight-lipped, and contrary to popular belief, Professor Xavier doesn't make it a habit of strolling through students mind for answers. 

He does succumb to it though. Sometimes. 

Like now. 

"How're you doing Mr. Yoon?" Professor Xavier had thankfully release Jeonghan of his Danger Room training. Not wanting the young mutant to disappear again. 

Just because Jeonghan's technically an orphan, doesn't mean there's no repercussion for losing a student. 

"Doctor Grey said my control's getting better and Doctor McCoy said my wings are healthier than ever-" Jeonghan repeats dutifully, nose scrunching, trying to reiterate a lot of the medical mumbo jumbo. -"Oh, he also told me to not keep it inside my body for more than six hours a day." 

He's confident enough anyways to show it. Being enrolled in a mutant school might've helped but really it's that talk with both Seungcheol and Mingyu. A culmination of every single emotions and turmoil he's finally allowing to dissipate. 

Professor Xavier hums, rolling his wheelchair away towards the windows. Eyeing the students outside cautiously. 

He's been doing that a lot, Jeonghan notices. Something about the mutant registration act sparking hate against people with mutation. Just before Jeonghan left, the entire x-men from different states were called for this specific reason. An uprising. Their anticipating an attack somewhere huge, maybe a shopping center. Or during something important like and inauguration. 

"That's good, Jeonghan. I hope you keep up with the schedules." 

Nodding, Jeonghan begins standing, meaning to leave before- 

"Mr. Yoon." 

_Right._ Part of the bargain was doing something with his secondary mutation. Exercise it. It doesn't matter the action; whether letting the light bulb shatter from shining it to brightly, or merely bouncing of the sunlight from the window to the Professor's eye. It doesn't matter as long as those muscles are flexing. 

Jeonghan decides on lighting the unlit candle in the corner of the room, refracting the beam from outside. 

Professor Xavier nods, clapping once in appreciation before letting Jeonghan go. 

So far everything's been on a steady hum. He and Seungcheol was the talk of the entire school, for some reason. Even mutants are bored, mumbling nonsense gossip in the cafeteria 

That's where Jeonghan's heading, having promise lunch with Seungcheol. Shamelessly ditching Joshua's offer to take him to dance class. 

He still doesn't know what the other's mutation is. 

"You're seriously still thinking about it?" Seungcheol chuckles, arms resting on Jeonghan's shoulder, drawing the winged-mutant closer. 

"Well aren't you curious?" 

Then Seungcheol sports a guilty look. The whole table emulates it. 

Slapping a hand onto the table (biting back a wince), Jeonghan groans. "Oh c'mon, everybody?" 

Soonyoung shrinks in his seat, tiger claws trying to steal Jihoon's fries away. The smaller keeps slapping the hand away which is pretty amusing. 

_Wait_ \- Soonyoung. 

"You're not in dance class?" Jeonghan asks, which is probably nothing. But something sinks forebodingly into his stomach. A bad omen that Jeonghan just can't shake. 

"There's no dance classes for another two weeks- Mr. Hunter's out with Shadowcat somewhere in like...Africa?" Soonyoung cuts his gaze to Jihoon, who glares but reluctantly stuff the other's face with fries. "Why'd you ask?" He says in between mouthfuls. 

"Joshua said he's in this class." 

"S'probably nothing," Seungcheol assures, drawing his boyfriend closer by the shoulder. 

But it isn't nothing. "Soonyoung, he said you texted him to meet him there." 

Something tense takes over the previously boisterous table then. 

"It's probably nothing," Seungcheol repeats, but even as he says it, he's already halfway standing up, beckoning the three to follow. "We can check it out though right?" 

"M'fine missing chemistry anyways," Jihoon agrees, a grave expression settling across his face. 

The practice room's located in a mostly isolatedq area of the institute. Nobody ever really chooses the elective before Soonyoung and eventually Junhui. It was sort of a specialize class made specifically for Kitty Pryde. 

The closer they got to the practice room, Jeonghan worries increases. There's an incessant high pitch noise littering his ears that he's barely ignoring. Seungcheol giving his hip a light squeeze. 

That's one thing Jeonghan's unable to get over. The constant hand on his hip or around his shoulder whenever they're together. Not that Jeonghan wants to get over it. 

The entrance of the hallway is quite, safe for that steadfast humming. The fluorescent lights above them flickers momentarily. Enough for Jeonghan to see the lights reflecting through Soonyoung's retina, a growl escaping his lips. 

Seungcheol diverts his gaze towards him, only to realize Jihoon's shield is up. They've notice it too. 

"Hannie," Seungcheol whispers, his grip tightening. "Turn around, tell the others about this." 

"But-" 

"We got this," Seungcheol reassures. They are professionals after all. 

Their attention's diverted when the practice room door clicks, creaking open slowly. 

Somebody steps out, silhouetted, casted in shadows. For a second Jeonghan thinks it's Joshua, the person saunters closer like there's nothing to fear. 

But then a loud shriek, "Ruunn!" With the actual Joshua stepping out, sends alarm bells ringing. 

Then the mysterious man reveals another behind them then another. 

Jeonghan doesn't get to register anything before something loud exploded and then the screams come in. 

Something's attacking the school. 

"Jeonghan go!" Seungcheol loudly instructs. 

Soonyoung a full tiger now, paws seeking purchase on the carpeted floor before catapulting himself with a growl towards one of the intruders. Jihoon's charging forward, throwing invisible barrier and sending the assailants backwards. Seungcheol's golden boy now, head to toe solid as he launches at the other person, sending him flying backwards into the drywall. Denting it. 

In the commotion Joshua barely escapes, immediately grabbing a frozen Jeonghan's hand. 

Jeonghan watches dumbly as the trio hurls attacks to the seemingly endless bouts of soldiers. Moving as a unit. 

Tuck and rolling, Seungcheol crouches into a blindspot where Jihoon's vulnerable. Stepping on the assailant hand before kicking their teeth out. 

Another assailant attempts to launch at Seungcheol, before they're grabbed backwards. Claws and rows of sharp fangs ripping into them. 

Every time another assailant starts their attack, Jihoon sends a tyrant of invisible barriers towards them. Covering the little spots. 

Seungcheol's barking orders, speaking in code. And Jeonghan doesn't register the tugging in his arm until Seungcheol turns, eyes full of so much emotions, instructing him again to, "Go!" 

"Han," Joshua strangles out, grabbing the winged-mutant by the hand and taking off running. 

There's debris the closer they got to the usually brimming areas of the mansion. Everybody running frantically, shouting. 

There's several people wearing all black that Jeonghan's guessing are also assailants. 

They're blocking everybody left and right. So Jeonghan does what he can. Fly. 

Taking off with Joshua in hand, they maneuver wherever they can. Throughout everything, Jeonghan's thinking about the children of the institute. The younger kids staying mostly in the wing of their own. 

Certain that Professor Xavier’s informed on what's happening. On instinct, Jeonghan decides to go towards the younger's wing. 

His feathery appendages are flapping heavily, casting large shadows underneath him. Joshua's heavy, but he's trained for this before. 

Gliding through the air, wings knocking on open drywalls, he eventually reaches the wing. 

It's quiet there. Kids, wide-eyes are trembling in their respective room's doorway. Ears prickling Jeonghan hears the tell-tale sign of stomping. 

"Han-" Joshua grabs, pushing them both onto the wall. Backs plastered straightly. 

Addressing the kids, he raises a finger up to his lips, shushing them. Before beckoning them over to copy the two's position sticking to the wall. 

Jeonghan's unaware of what's going on, but there's a glint of intention in Joshua's eyes. 

Just then, the stomping grows louder, revealing soldiers dressed ready for an attack. Electrocuter wands in hand. 

Before his eyes, Jeonghan sees pictures blooming, something akin to a hazy forcefield. Slowly covering throughout the entire hallway. 

Guess he'll finally discover Joshua's mutation. 

The hallways become suffocatingly tense, children whimpering in fear, barely managing to keep it in. But surprisingly enough, they pass through without so much of a glance. And that's when Jeonghan realizes- illusions, Joshua's an illusionist. 

"Check the rooms." Therein lies the problem, the assailants checking every room, not meaning to leave anytime soon. Bursting through every door. 

Joshua beckons the children closer, one of them huddling under Jeonghan's feet. The force field illusion never once leaving their circle. 

With as much facial gestures allow, the two manages to wrangle the children through. Almost escaping their line of sight before- "Achoo!" 

A burst of fire allerts the assailants to their presence. A young boy looks remorsefully downcast, Jeonghan immediately kneels before him. "It's okay, it's not your fault," he rapidly whispers before grabbing as much kids as he can. 

Everything after descends into chaos. 

The x-jet's hovering near one of the windows. Taking children, students, as many as they can. Jeonghan transferring them one by one. 

It all feels like a blur, all he remembers is Mrs. Monroe asking if all the kids were there. 

_Aren't they?_

"Jeonghan!" Someone- Jun, Jeonghan recognizes, zips through assailants with a kid within his arms. He deposits the young girl to Jeonghan, who tries his best to calm her down. 

She has the prettiest heterochromatic eyes, every color of the rainbow possible. And the more she pouts, the bluer her blonde hair gets. "You're going to be okay," he reassures, flying through the hole in the wall to the x-jet. 

"Is that all?" Mrs. Monroe asks, Jeonghan nods not knowing if it's the correct answer. "Then you three get insi-" 

There's a huge explosion behind him, chunks of the mansion begins cluttering above him and somehow, _somehow_ he survives. 

Somehow, he ends up in the cafeteria, riddled with destruction, tables pushed to the corners. A complete warzone. Joshua's barely standing by his side where the two are cornered in the middle. The trio's here, and Jeonghan quickly realizes they're the only five left. 

Jun must've made it. 

From every corner there's someone, holding an electrecutor and pushing it threateningly towards them. The five are forced backwards. 

"Shit," Joshua mutters. "What now?" Jeonghan only notices then the other's bleeding. 

Seungcheol, still fully gold, sends a menacing glare to their assailant before grunting, "We fight." 

And the chaos begins. 

Soonyoung's half-tigerized form strikes first. He's wearing only a pair of pants, couple sizes too large for him. Jeonghan realizing he'd probably picked it up somewhere. 

Scratching through masks, his agility allowing him to avoid the edges of the electrecutor. Soonyoung ascends hell onto everybody. 

Jihoon's covering over them as best he can, pushing shields left and right. 

Seungcheol's completely unaffected by the electricity in his form. Punching his way through people. 

Even Joshua manages to trick every assailant surrounding him by making holographic illusions of himself. 

And Jeonghan's left to choose. Between flying away or potentially saving everybody. His body’s already thrumming with the power begging him to release it. The room's temperature's a notch higher than usual, succumbing to the young mutant's control. Eyes glowing blue and hair turning completely white, Jeonghan's about to fly away. 

He's a nuclear reactor about to explode. There's no rescuing anybody today. That is, until- 

"Help!" Somebody shouts - somebody young. 

Eyes returning to its normal color, Jeonghan quickly scans the entire area. Finally finding his target. 

A young girl, gills flapping and skin dry, shrieks from underneath a slightly upturned table. She looks unwell, besides terrified, and something tugs from within Jeonghan. 

"Mutant freak!" He hears, following a fist flying his way. But he dodges it. He does more than that. 

Palms opening, lights illuminates from within his palms. Bright hot. He touches the assailants face, sending a couple of them backwards with solid light. 

Bending the beam from outside, he launches it towards one of the assailant's grabbing for the kid. 

Everything happens so quickly. One moment he's on one side of the room and the next he's on another. Crouching underneath the table for the kid. 

Tiny arms immediately wraps around him and Jeonghan feels this overwhelming sends of protection. 

He flies upwards with his wings, barely managing evading a couple of hands trying to grasp onto him. 

Seeing everything from above, Jeonghan knows their losing. Outnumbered thoroughly and wounded. Even the ceiling above them is grumbling, seconds away from caving in. 

Seungcheol looks upwards towards his soaring angel, smiling his gummy smile of his and holding a thumb up. "Go!" He instructs for the last time. 

And that's when Jeonghan makes his decision. 

"Jihoon!" He shouts, the younger looks above him, meeting his gaze and somehow understanding Jeonghan's instruction. 

Smirking, the smaller boy creates individual casings - shields for the others. Jeonghan shuts his eyes, drawing the whimpering child, encasing her in his arms before for the final time that day. He. Let’s. Go. 

Blinding light encompass through the whole area. A rushing of wind from within Jeonghan flushes through him. There's a tranquil silence before the- 

_Boom_

-explosion 

Future articles will say that it's a natural phenomenon. Some news anchors chide the institute for running experiments on their students. Inciting more violence against mutant. 

But for anybody present that day. It was the day when Jeonghan's finally set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i know in the US its supposed to be Seungcheol Choi, but it sounds so weird so Choi Seungcheol it is


	2. Then Let My Bones Break Under My Own Weight

Jeonghan awakens via a steady beeping noise. Slowly prying his eyes open he finds himself under bright illumination. 

The first thing he does is bend it away. 

"You're awake!" Seungcheol announces, Jeonghan then realizing he'd bended the light onto the other's face accidentally. 

"Seungch-" he's send into a coughing fit, struggling onto a sitting position. Seungcheol quickly reaches his side, Soonyoung immediately filling up water from the dispenser and transferring it to Seungcheol who gives it to Jeonghan. 

Downing the glass, Jeonghan sighs and rests himself backwards again. "What happened?" He asks in a croaky voice. 

"You saved us," Seungcheol whispers, every word sends a note of adoration. 

"it was pretty fucking awesome," Jun adds, dangling his feet off of the chaise he's perching on, before running at breakneck speed towards Jeonghan's bed, eyes wide. "You saved _everybody_ ," he delivers, a little dramatically. 

Jeonghan's about to protest when Jihoon suddenly interrupts, "It's true," he says, "Thank you." 

"You were amazing," Joshua affirms, Jeonghan noting the wetness in his cheeks and his voice. 

"I finally find out your powers," Jeonghan jokingly said, realizing now, Joshua's been to all those stupid classes so his holograms would be more realistic.

"It's my little human case study is all," Joshua shrugs.

Jeonghan raggedly chuckles, gasping a bit before his eyes scans around the room and seeing their downcast eyes and a sleeping person on the opposite side on the couch. The former seems more pressing so Jeonghan questions, "How long have I been-" 

"Three weeks-" Seungcheol cuts, hands squeezing Jeonghan's own. -"You've been unconscious for three weeks." 

"Holy shit," Jeonghan breathes and he can feel everybody tensing up in the room. The next question is. "Who's that," and this time points to the sleeping - now stirring - figure. 

"He said he's your friend," Joshua answers. 

Jeonghan watches as the figure, back still towards him, stands into their full height. But even from that Jeonghan recognizes him. "Mingyu?" 

The morlock turns around, eyes squinting at the light coming through the window, before a large smile breaks through his features. "Jeonghan, you're awake." 

Chuckling, Jeonghan immediately rushes everybody out of the room. Even Seungcheol, who makes a point of kissing him breathless before moving out. 

But this situation requires privacy. 

"Gyu," reaching a hand to his snake-like friend, hidden underneath a large (even for him) hoodie, he squeezes the fingers given to him. "You're here," he whispers in disbelieve 

Mingyu chuckles, finally opening his hood, revealing himself shamelessly now nobody's in the room. "I heard about the attack, and I heard some mutants are transported to this hospital so I just- came here- I guess." 

"Thank you." Jeonghan appreciates the morlock finally fighting his fear. 

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't even announced the good news," Mingyu happily teases, snaggle-tooth on display 

"Good news?" 

"I'm enrolling, once...y'know, the school is fixed." 

Jeonghan eyes go wide. "Seriously?" 

Eyes downcast towards the floor, Mingyu kicks the floor sheepishly. "Figure if you can do the impossible then so can I." 

They talk for several minutes before Jeonghan eventually sends Mingyu away, instructing the morlock to send his boyfriend inside. To which the other's eyes bugs out, a whisper of, "You sly dog, you seriously did it," escapes his lips.

A worry Seungcheol enters seconds after. 

His boyfriend perches himself beside the winged-mutant, casting worried glances towards him every now and again. 

"Stop," Jeonghan protests, not liking (but loving) the attention. "I'm fine," he assures. 

"You were-" Seungcheol halts, tight-lipped. Informing the winged-mutant, Jeonghan now knows whoever infiltrated the mansion were seriously dangerous people. Associated with the organization behind the mutant registration act. They've somehow gotten into the school's electronic system; tricking Joshua. "I was so scared-" Seungcheol interupts himself, and the tone of which he mutters those words rings sincerity in Jeonghan's ears, compelling the winged-mutant to draw the other closer by the shoulder. 

"C'mere," he whispers, before closing the gap between them, sealing their lips into a bruising kiss. 

It hurts both of them. Lips pushing forcefully, Seungcheol's bent into an awkward angle, Jeonghan having to meet him halfway. Finding purchase in the other's raven hair, threading his fingers thoroughly, he yanks the other until Seungcheol's fully cocooning him. Lips never once parting for a millisecond. 

They continue this until their anxieties of some nurse interrupting successfully parted them with a gasp. Jeonghan keeping Seungcheol close, touching their foreheads together. 

"You really scared me," Seungcheol mutters first, lips brushing over Jeonghan as he speaks. Breath fanning over the other's cheek. 

"I'm sorry," Jeonghan answers, not really meaning it. He discovers saving people's actually something he enjoys. 

"Don't be you're amazing. You're always amazing," Seungcheol mumbles, sealing the words with another kiss. 

Staring into the other's brown eyes, Jeonghan finds no traumatic history lingering anymore. He only sees warmth, dedication, and belief. Some sentiments people has thrown his way, but these ones are special. It's from Seungcheol, created specifically for the angelic mutant. 

"I'm going to be an x-man," Jeonghan whispers, receiving the brightest smile accompanying a short kiss from Seungcheol. 

Those creasing dimples and that tenderhearted gaze whenever Seungcheol's beaming is irresistible. Making him want to proclaim something just to keep Seungcheol like that. "I love you," he whispers, something so foreign and yet so true on his tongue. 

For a moment, Seungcheol's rendered speechless. Mouth loosely agape before he shakes himself into composure. Leaning downwards he captures Jeonghan's lips in another kiss. Softer, more delicate, but not less intense than their previous ones. 

Their lips parts with a small sound, and Jeonghan’s rewarded with the other's delighted smile. With Seungcheol tucking loose strands of golden hair behind Jeonghan's ear. "I love you too." 

And really that should be enough. There's everything going on around them, Jeonghan's impending destiny, becoming one of 'the five'. The fact that there's a possibility he might not be able to contain his powers. And the ever present nagging behind Jeonghan's brain, that's whispering to him negative outcomes from the decisions he'll make in the future. But he'll worry about everything later. For now he'll enjoy the lips kissing him breathless and the solid body protecting him from the world outside. The one that doesn't seem so scary anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is cohesive, i wrote everything down in one sitting. it's also important to mention english is not my native language so sorry if my grammars bad and all that. anyways thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
